1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for fixing a covering to a printing-unit cylinder of a printing machine.
2. Description of Prior Art
shows a device for fixing a flexible printing plate to a forme cylinder. The device has a spindle arranged in a cylinder channel. The printing plate to be tensioned is hooked in with its angled-over leading leg on a leading channel edge and wound around the forme cylinder. The angled-over trailing leg is then inserted into the tensioning channel and plugged into a slot in the spindle. When the spindle is rotated, it presses the leading leg against a channel wall and pulls the trailing leg into the tensioning channel.
The device has a trailing leg of complicated shape, a broad gap in the cylinder circumferential surface being required for its insertion into the tensioning channel. This necessitates a corresponding loss in cylinder circumferential surface, which is not available for a print and manifests itself in unprintable, white margins. Furthermore, a wide gap causes oscillations during printing.